Borric Hawkins (perrinmiller)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter Level: 3 Experience: 3746 Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Dwarven, Giant Deity: Callisto Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 Racial DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 14 +2 (05 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (02 pts) CHA: 08 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 33 = + CON (6) + FC (1) (Fighter) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 21 = + DEX(2) + ARM(6) + SHD(2) + NAT(0) + Misc(1)** AC Touch: 13 = + DEX(2) + Size(0) + Misc(1)** AC Flatfooted: 19 = + Armor(5) + Shield(2) + Natural(0) + Misc(1)** INIT: +4 = (2) + Misc (2*) BAB: +3 = (3) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +6 = (3) + STR (3) + Misc (00) CMD: 18 = + BAB (3) + STR (03) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +5 = (3) + Class 02 (00) + CON (2) + Misc (00) Reflex: +3 = (1) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (2) + Misc (00) Will: +2 = (1) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (1) + Misc (00) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 * = Reactionary Trait. ** = +1 Ring of Protection Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Melee: MWK Guisarme: Attack: +7 = (3) + STR (3) + Misc (1) + Magic (00) Damage: 2d4+4, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Slash, Reach, Trip MWK Flail: Attack: +8 = (3) + STR (3) + Misc (2) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Bludgeon, Disarm, Trip Shortspear: Attack: +6 = (3) + STR (3) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Pierce, Can be thrown Sap: Attack: +6 = (3) + STR (3) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Bludgeon, non-lethal Longsword: Attack: +6 = (3) + STR (3) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Silver & Slashing MWK Greatsword: Attack: +7 = (3) + STR (3) + Misc (1) + Magic (00) Damage: 2d6+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Slashing Ranged: Comp Longbow: Attack: +5 = (3) + DEX (2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 110', Special: P or B Shortspear: Attack: +5 = (3) + DEX (2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 20', Special: Pierce Chakram: Attack: +5 = (3) + DEX (2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 30', Special: Slashing Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' (20' in Medium Armor) Favored Class: Fighter Bonus Feat: +1 Feat at 1st level Skilled: +1 Skill Point per level Class Features Fighter (Favored Class) Armor/Weapons: Light/Medium/Heavy Armor Shields (including Tower) Simple & Martial Weapons Bonus Feats: One at 1st level & then every even level Bravery: At 2nd Level gain +1 Will save vs. Fear; increase +1 every 4 levels beyond 2nd Armor Training: At 3rd level -1 to ACP & +1 to Max Dex allowed; increases by one every 4 levels after 3rd. Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Combat Expertise (General 1st): Trade attack bonus for AC bonus. Quick Draw (Bonus Human): Can draw weapon as a free action. Improved Trip (Bonus Fighter): +2 bonus on trip attempts, no AoO. +2 CMD vs. Trip attempts Improved Disarm (Bonus Fighter-2nd)): +2 Bonus on disarm attempts, no AoO. +2 CMD vs. Disarm attempts Weapon Focus Flail (General 3rd): +1 attack bonus with flails Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 17 = (06) + INT (06)/Level; FC (02), Misc (03) (Fighter) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Appraise +2 0 0 2 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb +4 2 3 3 -4 +0 Craft ( ) +2 0 0 2 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -4 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Fly 0 0 2 -4 +0 Handle Animal +4 2 3 -1 +0 Heal +1 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate +3 1 3 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) +7 2 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) +6 1 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 2 +0 Linguistics 0 0 2 +0 Perception +4 3 0 1 +0 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 1 +0 Ride +2 1 3 2 -4 +0 Sense Motive +8 3 3 1 +1 Trait Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -4 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 2 +0 Stealth -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Survival +5 1 3 1 +0 Swim +3 1 3 3 -4 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 Traits World Traveler (Human): +1 Sense Motive Skill & always Class Skill Reactionary (Combat): +2 Initiative Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0 lb Armor, Breastplate MWK 350 gp 30 lb Shield, Heavy Steel 20 gp 15 lb Cold Iron Flail 16 gp 5 lb MWK Flail 308 gp 5 lb MWK Guisarme 309 gp 12 lb Shortspear 1 gp 3 lb Sap 1 gp 2 lb Composite Longbow (+3 Str) 400 gp 3 lb Arrows (40) 2 gp 6 lb Blunt Arrows (20) 2 gp 3 lb Cold Iron Chakram (4) 8 gp 4 lb Silver Longsword 30 gp 4 lb MWK Greatsword 350 gp 8 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 1 sp 5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Trail rations (2 days) 1 gp 2 lb Sacks, empty (2) 2 sp 1 lb Crowbar 2 gp 5 lb Bolt cutters 6 gp 5 lb Torches (2) 2 cp 2 lb Sunrod (3) 6 gp 3 lb Rope, Silken (50ft) 10 gp 5 lb Chain shirt 100 gp 25 lb MWK Chain shirt 250 gp 25 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp ½ lb Tindertwigs (3) 3 gp - lb Potions Cure Lt Wounds (2) 100 gp - lb +1 Ring of Protection 2000 gp - lb Total Weight: 183½ lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-076 077-153 154-230 Finances PP: 00 GP: 489 SP: 05 CP: 06 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Spent 10gp on CLW Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 19 Height: 6' 2" Weight: 210 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Tall and muscular build with tanned skin, Black hair, facial hair trimmed beard Demeanor: Boisterous and daring, not afraid to speak his mind. Faithful and a team player, but can be uncouth and a jerk. Generally not an idiot and is a tactician. Background: Borric has always been a traveling man, having gone to sea at a young age he traveled the through many coastal towns and cities throughout his teenage years. He learned some skills aboard ship, but mainly he was most useful for his strong back. He continued to grow become a large muscular and tall young man. After getting older he left the shipboard life and traveled from city to city looking for a little adventure. Generally his skill with weapons kept him out of trouble, that his tongue got him into. He spent some time as a soldier for hire guarding caravans as he traveled from place to place. Adventure Log Buyer's Remorse XP Received: 1184 Treasure Received: 1354GP, 5SP, 5CP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Chain shirt, Silver Longsword, Cold Iron Shortsword, 2 x Potions (CLW) A Soul Indiscretion XP Received: 2562 Treasure Received: 349GP, 3SP, 3CP 0000 Gems/Jewelry MWK Chain shirt, MWK Greatsword, +1 Ring of Protection Level Ups Level 2: Class: Fighter BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Improved Disarm Features: Bravery: At 2nd Level gain +1 Will save vs. Fear; increase +1 every 4 levels beyond 2nd HP: 8 (1d10 -2), + 2 Con = +10 Skill Pts: +11 = +2(FTR) +2(Int) +1(Human) +05(Old Total) +1(FC) = 11(New) Skill Ranks(6): Handle Animal +1, Know Dungeoneering +1, Perception +1, Sense Motive +1, Swim +1, Climb +1 Level 3: Class: Fighter BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Weapon Focus Flail Features: Armor Training: At 3rd level -1 to ACP & +1 to Max Dex allowed; increases by one every 4 levels after 3rd. HP: 8 (1d10 -2), + 2 Con = +10 Skill Pts: +17 = +2(FTR) +2(Int) +1(Human) +11(Old Total) +1 (FC) = 17(New) Skill Ranks(6): Handle Animal +1, Know Engineering +1, Perception +1, Sense Motive +1, Ride +1, Intimidate +1 Level 3 to Level 4 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Dec. 14, 2010) (Aldern Foxglove) level 1 *Approval (Dec. 14, 2010) (Mowgli) level 1 *Approval (Jan. 11, 2010) (Aldern Foxglove) Rebuild *Approval (Jan. 21, 2010) (Aldern Foxglove) level 2 * Approval (May 12, 2011) (GlassEye) level 3 Category:Approved Characters